Vampire Dates
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: Prequel to Changing Faces. AU Sakura was one of the strongest vampires in her cult under Tsunade herself. The time has come for her to choose a life-mate. ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Heres the first chapter of the re-edited version, hope it seems a little better at least.**

**M. Ch.:**__**Sakura Haruno**

**Pairing:**__**ItaSakuSasu**

**Summary: AU She was one of the strongest vampires in her cult under Lady Tsunade herself. Her time has come to choose a life-mate. Sakura is forced to choose between two noble vampires who arent about to make it easy for the other male to claim her as theirs.**

Sakura was on her way out the building, pulling her arms into the sleeves of her coat before her mentor's voice echoed down the hall.

"Sakura, can you come in here please?"

"Of course, Tsunade-Shishou," Sakura replied and strode toward her mentor's office. She closed the door behind her as she quickly scaned her surroundings on instinct. It was still slovenly with papers, scrolls, and empty or half-empty sake bottles lying around. She took a seat in one of the two chairs that sat in front of her teacher's desk.

Tsunade was slouching on her desk with her hands folded in front of her face, eyeing her apprentice with a solicitous expression.

"Your eighteen in human years now arent you?"

"Yes Tsunade-Shishou. Why?" Sakura was a little confused about the reason behind the question. She also didnt like the look in her mentor's eyes when she confirmed her age.

"Sakura, I'm not one to skirt around a topic and you know that very well."

Sakura's eyebrows formed a slight frown in confusion. "Yes. Can I ask Tsunade-Shishou what this is about?"

"It's time you found yourself a mate," was Tsunade's blunt reply. Sakura just stared back wide eyed and dumbstruck.

"I...um...Tsunade-Shishou, I'm perfectly fine with how my life is; I dont need a mate. Besides, theres no one I would have in mind to even consider living the rest of my life with," she finally got out after a moment of silence.

"There's no need for you to go looking at this moment. Your at the proper age to find yourself a mate and you know the rules of our kind," Tsunade put a little emphasis on the last few words to get her point across.

Sakura looked down at her twiddling fingers in her lap. She was well aware of the rules of her cult and vampires in general, she just didnt feel ready to find someone like _that _yet. She was 180 years old or in human years 18, since vampire birthdays only come every 10 years. Could she really force herself to find someone to live the rest of her life with at the moment though?

"Sakura, you have until your next birthday to find yourself a mate or any male can just take his claim on you, with or without your permission," Tsunade gave her a sad-motherly look. "I would much rather you choose for yourself than be forced into a bond you dont want and cant erase."

Sakura knew this as well.Female vampires are required to find mates at Sakura's age to ensure a coming heir in future years. She must choose a mate before her next birthday. After she turns 19 in human years, the males dont have to worry about courting, they can just claim the female as their own with a blood bind even against the will of said female vampire.

Sakura smiled sadly at her mentor and stood from her chair. "Thank you Tsunade-shishou. Is that all?"

Tsunade waved her off with a flick of her wrist as she turned to gaze out the window.

Sakura left with only the click of the door.

Sakura was so deep in thought on her way to her apartment she ended up colliding into someone and landing on her butt even with her inhuman reflexes. She got up and mumbled an apology before continuing on her way home.

Curious and thoughtful eyes watched her retreating figure until she was out of sight. They too vanished in the next second.

**Obviously I didnt change too much but meh, oh well. Had to find something to do while my internet was down...stupid storms.**

**Thanks and love,**

**Kyori**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke the next day to insistent pounding at her door. She rolled over on her otherside while pulling her crimson comforter over her head in hopes they would leave soon.

"Forehead! Get your ass up and dressed, there is no way I'm letting you skip another girls day out!"

Sakura groaned and threw the comforter off her body. If it was Ino then there was no way for her to get back to sleep before she broke down her door. She stared at her ceiling as another knock came before slowly raising with a stretch. She grabed her lavender bathrobe from the bottom bed post before going to greet Ino at the front door.

"What do you want-" Sakura looked at the clock on her living room wall, "-at eight in the morning Ino?"

Ino pushed past Sakura into her apartment only to turn around with her hand on her hip and a look that clearly said 'you-know-exactly-what-I-want'. Sakura rolled her eyes as she shut her front door and made her way to the kitchen; Ino following behind her to sit at the table.

"Im making coffee," she said as she began to pour the water into the machine. No point even thinking about telling Ino know she wasn't a 'day-light' person.

Ino, despite having known Sakura for ten years already, kept forgetting the fact that she was a vampire and couldn't be out in the sun for long periods of time without passing out. Ino moved to live with Sakura when she was seven years old when her family was killed by rouge vampires, though she moved into her own place at sixteen. Sakura took her in because she needed to be monitored. Any incidents that involved vampire's is strictly dealt with by other vampire's.

"So how was last night?" Ino was always curious of vampires. She knew she wasn't allowed to voice her knowledge of them in public so she always made sure to get her fill from Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I had a talk with Lady Tsunade."

Ino first met with Tsunade when her family was attacked and only twice the years after. She was the head of the town hospital, no matter how idiosyncratic that was. She was also the 'mate' to the owner of the Icha Icha lines, Jiraiya.

"What did she say?" Sakura paused before answering her, "She wants me to look for a mate."

Ino stared at Sakura waiting to see if she would continue. When she didn't, she asked, "Doesn't that mean you have to find like, a husband with no chance of divorce or something?"

"Yes it does, and I have to choose before my next birthday," was Sakura's reply.

Ino was confused about why she had to choose before her birthday, but wisely kept silent. She wasn't sure she wanted to know and she already felt bad that Sakura had to find someone to spend the rest of her life with so soon. Of course Sakura had 10 years to find a mate and it sounded like a long time but the years move quickly for vampire's. Many females end up getting claimed against their will because they can't choose in time. Sakura would be damned before she let some male vampire claim her against her will.

Sakura finished her coffee quickly and left to get dressed while Ino waited in the living room. She applied sunscreen over her body before she pulled on clean underwear. She picked out light, faded blue jeans with a black, rose and thorn patterned sweater and got dressed. She slipped her feet into her shoes and grabbed a hat and sunglasses, meeting Ino by the front door before leaving.

They met up with Tenten and Hinata at the mall's food court.

"Hey guys! So where do you want to go today?" Ino asked both of the new comers.

"How about we check out that new 'Samurai Legend' store?" Tenten asked. She was also a vampire, only one birthday older then Sakura herself and always criticized Ino about her ignorance with how vampires and sunlight don't mix well together.

"Why would we want to go there? All they have are old weapons and clothes, its more a museum then a shop," was Ino's reply.

"Um..i-it really d-doesn't matter to me..um w-where we go," Hinata mentioned. She wasn't a vampire, but she had a cousin and other relatives who were. She had a soft understanding about Sakura's and Tenten's 'needs' even if she would faint at the sight of blood. People would believe her to have a strong stomach to the sight of blood, but after seeing about half her relatives drink the substance as casually as a glass of wine, it had the opposite affect.

"Why don't we just walk around and if we see something interesting we can go have a look," Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed.

Five hours and twenty-three shopping bags later they decided to go back to the food court for lunch. As they were half done with their food, with the exception of Sakura and Tenten who only got drinks, Sakura spotted a head of blonde hair and an orange shirt she would know from anywhere.

She nudged the shoulder of Hinata, who sat next to her, and pointed at the blonde teen at another table.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sakura knew exactly who it was but couldn't help teasing her friend about her crush.

When Hinata got a good look at what Sakura was talking about she made a squeak sound while hiding her face behind her hands to try to cover her blazing blush. Ino and Tenten were curious but soon caught on to what was wrong. Only one thing in the world could make the shy, kind, and sophisticated Hinata blush like she is now. Both girls grew evil grins to match Sakura's smirking face.

Ino looked over to where the blonde was sitting and called out, "Hey Naruto!"

Said blonde spit out half his food in surprise. He looked over to the girls table and gave a big grin only to turn back to talk to someone the girls couldn't see with the way the food court seats were set up. They shared a curious look before turning back to the blonde boy who was now walking toward them with someone they didn't recognize.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten, Hinata...Ino," said Naruto. Ino didn't look very pleased with his way of greeting her.

"Hey Naruto," came Sakura and Tenten's replies. Hinata remained silent while her face and neck were beet red.

"Who's this?" Sakura looked pointedly at the person behind Naruto.

"Oh yeah, this is teme. Say hi Sasuke-teme." Naruto grinned at his friend. Said friend had a scowl on his face from being addressed by the nickname.

Sasuke greeted them without a glance, "Shut up dobe. Hi."

Tenten and Sakura knew right away he was one of them. Tenten turned back to her drink ignoring him while Sakura smiled at the blonde boy and tried to coax Hinata to say something. Ino on the other hand already had hearts in her eyes.

"Ahh, so handsome! How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend? Whats your last name? Wanna go o-Ouch! What was that for!" Tenten had to stomp on Ino's foot underneath the table to stop her from running her mouth too much.

With the look on Sasuke's face, Sakura couldn't help to agree. Ino didn't want to piss off the male vampire. Naruto sat down and started an argument with Ino while Sasuke eyed Sakura with a heated look. It was an almost unwritten code with the male vampire's to know by instinct when a female is in her 'search' stage. Sakura couldn't help but feel like a famale dog in heat, thrown into a pit of all males under that gaze. _Oh yeah, I kind of am,_ Sakura dryly thought. She almost envied Tenten at the moment for already haveing a mate, which so happen to be Hinata's cousin. She was lucky she chose him in time or some other male was going to claim her.

Sakura looked away and helped Tenten and Hinata clean up their table. As they left the others to go to the trash bins, Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and whispered, "Im leaving a bit earlier then we agreed, come with?" Tenten gave a slight nod.

They walked back to the table and left Hinata with Ino and the two males after announcing their departure, though Ino was a little reluctant to let them leave so early she gave approval after she noticed Sasuke was staying. More chance of one-on-one talk with him she thought, but Tenten and Sakura knew Hinata wouldn't leave them alone together. Sakura pretended she didn't notice Sasuke's scalding eyes and seductive smirk that followed her form until they were out of sight. Not even a full twenty-four hours and she already was caught in the sights a vampire suitor.

**And again not too much changed but a few things here and there but oh well. Probably wont be too much for the rest of the chapters either.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts,**

**Kyori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for all of those who have been waiting. Enjoy!**

**Sasuke: 2**

**Itachi: 1**

_LineBreakLineBreak.itsnotworking.LineBreakLineBreak_

The sun was almost completely beneath the horizon. Sakura watched with baited breath as the last of the humans scurried into their homes leaving only the night-walkers. She sat on her window sill with her dark cloak around her watching the last of the rays as it was consumed behind the shadow of the earth. A light shot out over the sky and quickly disappeared to show nothing but darkness in every corner. Sakura's eyes gleamed as she pulled her cloak from the front of her body. In the next second, all that was left was a moving curtain and empty space.

* * *

She swept through the night like a flickering shadow. She could hear her preys breaths and heartbeat; almost taste the blood on the edge of her senses. Close, so close. Sakura stopped on the roof above her prey and watched as he moved through the street. Her eyes, a now poisonous dark green took in all his movements. Her sharp canines shown through with her wicked smirk as she shimmered down and caught the oblivious man by the throat. The sweet taste of blood seemed to pour down her throat. Sakura's eyes glowed an even sinister dark green and her whole body pulsed with pleasure. She fought off the temptation to drain the body dry and let his body drop. He was unconscious, but alive on the ground with two puncture marks that slowly disappeared to leave healthy flesh in its wake.

Sakura scowled in disgust. Not very filling or flavorful. She disregarded the body and started her search for her next meal; hopefully one that wasn't as dull. It was always a pleasure for her to get a little struggle out of her victims; its not as if they would remember getting bitten anyway. Stupid humans.

A small electric shock went through her body as she passed an alleyway. Another vampire was near. She stopped and turned toward the alley and locked her gaze on red. Too near for comfort. Sakura remained a stoic face as she took confident strides toward the male vampire and stopped within two feet of him. Normally she would try her best to stay away from males of her kind at the moment but he was too close to her hunting ground roads for her to ignore.

Sakura spoke first, conveying she didnt want to deal with shit at the moment in her tone. "Who are you and why are you here?"

His red eyes gleamed. He knew. Stupid males and their stupid instinctual knowledge of the female stages; bastard.

"Perhaps it would be alright for you to give your name first. It would only seem polite, wouldn't you think so?" the male asked.

"Che, your the one on my grounds and you dare to ask me who i may be. Arent we a little arrogant." Sakura stated in return with a slight scowl.

The male vampire put his right arm across his chest and gave a slight bow, "My apologies my lady, i am Uchiha Itachi. A pleasure to meet one such as you." The bastard even had the nerve to smirk; now who did that remind her of.

Sakura scoffed and turned around. "Leave my grounds at once or i might think of you as a threat." she called over her shoulder.

"I assure you my lady, i could never be of threat to you...perhaps yet." he whispered the last words unheard by Sakura and disappeared.

* * *

Hours later, Sakura was about to call it a night. She made one more round around her grounds and stopped at a small empty home. Someone was in there and with the electric vibe going through her body it was no doubt another vampire. _Great, two in one night,_she thought. She went into the house and stopped on the top floor in what looked like it would have been a child's bedroom at one time. Sakura swept her eyes around the room and stopped on a figure in the shadows next to the window. Her eyes narrowed. She knew she would see him again, just not this soon.

"Sasuke."

Red malicious eyes turned to stare at her in the doorway. Sakura took an involuntary step back. There was something extremely different about him. She knew vampires are different at night then in the day, but there was such an evil aura around Sasuke she was taken aback. She could see something in his eyes too; a warning of power. Sakura was sure she didn't want to test how much.

A sly smirk. Sasuke took at few long strides toward Sakura until he was standing next to her.

"Sakura, correct?"

She narrowed her eyes at his proximity but made no move to get away. He was in her land.

"What do you want, your trespassing in my grounds." she told him.

Another smirk. Sasuke started to circle her. The second time around he stopped at her side again with his hands holding her hips. Somewhere between friendly and intimate. He brought his fanged mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Perhaps i came to see you, we didn't get the chance to talk earlier."

"No we didn't, though i cant really say i want to now either." His hands were starting to caress her sides. She could feel his lips on the back of her neck making slow kisses. Sasuke paused, "Now why be that way? I'm sure we could find a lot in common."

His hands started wandering to her lower back and chest area. When he almost groped her breast she took a step away and turned to glare at him. There was no way she going to let some bastard vamp take advantage of her body just because he couldn't control his hormones. _Does the jerk ever stop smirking, _she asked herself.

"Come now, there's no reason to have such a face. Who says we cant have ourselves a little fun?" he spread his arms as if welcoming her to a hug.

"And I'm sure your idea of fun would be a nice romp in the sheets right? Sorry to disappoint but I'm not interested, so you can get out of my territory _chikan_."

Sasuke frowned and put his arms down. She was going to be harder to get to then he thought. Perhaps he needed to show her he wasn't one to give up on something he wanted; _her_.

Sakura's back slammed into the wall and she found herself pinned by Sasuke's body. He was a lot faster then she thought he was. His face was also a lot closer then she would like as well. She could feel the muscles underneath his shirt and feel his breath on her face. Sakura would be prude if she was to deny a physical attraction to Sasuke. He was a male high on the '1-10' scale and her a female; it was only natural for her body to heat up. She would be damned again though if he thought that's all it took to get her to be his mate. Sakura didn't want a physical relationship. She wouldn't mind good looks, but she wanted someone to be after her heart and be willing to give theirs in return, not just the body.

Sasuke brought his hand up to caress the side of her face and leaned in to seductively whisper, "_Sakura_..." the way he said her name made it sound like a sin, "...perhaps i could show you a little of what i can give you." he sealed any complaints from her with his lips.

The kiss started out slow with just lips against lips, but soon Sasuke was kissing her with a hungry passion. His hands were exploring her curves, and he was getting more animalistic. Sakura was trying to push him away but he was fully against her. His tongue pushed past her unwilling lips and moved around like an eel in a cave. Sakura whimpered, she never thought she would end up in this kind of position in her life, at least not against her will. Sasuke's hands continued to grope her breasts and made their way down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled away to leave a trail of kisses from her jaw to her collar bone as his hands started to pull her shirt up. Sakura had enough; she drew as much energy as she could into pushing him off her.

"Get the hell off of me Uchiha!" she panted.

Sasuke hit the other wall but still managed to recover quickly and land on his feet. The look he gave her afterwards though almost made her regret pushing him away. It was murderous.

"You will regret that." he growled and streaked toward her.

Sakura dodged just in time as his fist made a hole in the wall she was against. She really wasn't in the mood to fight. Sasuke continued after her making various holes in the walls and breaking the limited furniture still in the abandoned home. Sakura took the fight outside where she could just make out the first light of sun in the distance. It wouldnt do to let this continue for too long.

"I don't want to fight you Sasuke. And I'm sorry if i didn't feel like getting raped." Sakura called out to Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and stared at her. His eyes glinted and turned amused, "You think i was trying to rape you? Ha, i told you i was only giving you a little taste of what i could do for you..." his eyes filled with lust, "..perhaps you just don't want to admit you wanted more. If so, all you have to do is ask."

"No thank you _chikan_." Sakura scowled.

"Oh but im very sure you would like it." he smirked.

_Arrogant bastard,_she thought to herself. His eyes flickered to the light of the sun as it stretched further across the sky and then back to her. "I'm sad to say this is all the time i can afford tonight." he smirked, "I'm sure we will see much of each other soon enough though. _Oyasumi koi._" He disappeared over the roof tops.

The jerk was mocking her. She would be sure to give him hell the next time they met. Sakura disappeared to her own apartment to get some rest in before Ino decided to come by. An ill-fated event she wasn't too keen to happen without a few hours of sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Chikan: pervert**

**Oyasumi: good night**

**Koi: love**

Kami-Inu: Thx! i try not make things too cliche and i really want this to seem real. -minus the whole vampire theme- I would be pretty irritated myself if i didn't want a relationship at the moment and i had all these guys trying to go out with me, and i figured Sakura would be as well. I don't like to run too off course from their original personas but i also didn't want it to be like all the other stories either. Thanks for your opinions and thoughts!

gothic satan-wolf: I wouldn't want that to happen to me either lol. Thanks for the review!

OnyxBabe101: Remember, there is a big difference between night and day for vampires, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Thanks again and dont forget to review,**

**Kyori**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter, sorry if it took so long to update but i just got my daughter back from her (bastard) fathers after not being able to see her for 4 months. So I'm sorry to say that the only time i have to write is after she goes to bed and even then i go to bed myself not long after, so the chapters wont be as close together as when i was first writing them. Thanks for the support you guys give in your reviews and i promise that i wont stop this story entirely.**

**Sasuke: 3**

**Itachi: 2**

**Also a **_**warning**_**for anyone who doesn't like limes or lemons, there is mentioning of certain aspects that have to do with males and females together in the chapter; if you don't like it then don't read it. I'm also changing the rating to Mature. Thx.**

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. The dim lights seemed to get only dimmer as a shadow past over the wall. Red eyes kept straight as the person walked with a confident, slow gait. They stopped at a large gray door, and a clawed hand reached for the knob, before pulling it open to a grandeur room. There was a large fire place opposite of the door with two love seats and a chair in front. The walls were lined with bookcases and old expensive works of art. A few single tables were set against the walls and one in the middle of the room; all topped with a vase of a single black rose or some other assortment. The figure on one of the love seats surrounded by three female vampires was what caught his attention.

"Little brother."

Sasuke looked up from the one female that was half spread out on his chest to look at his brother in the doorway.

"Itachi."

It was silent for a few moments as the brothers stared at each other with indifference before the moans of pleading from the females caught the younger brothers attention. One of the females reaches up and cups her hand on his cheek to pull his head closer to kiss him. Sasuke makes out with her while slowly fingering the second female on his lap. The third vampiress made a trail of kisses on Sasuke's neck while caressing his chest and arm that wasn't holding the first vampiress.

Itachi walks over to the small table with the single black rose before picking it up and caressing a pedal between his clawed fingers thoughtfully. "I have met an interesting person today, female to be exact." he tells to Sasuke.

Sasuke's fingers stop as he withdraws from the first female to look up at his brother; to both females chagrin. He talks over their whines for more pleasure, "Do tell me about her _aniki._" with a smirk.

Itachi looks at his _otouto_ in the eyes with his own smirk.

"She was quite agitated with me i must say. Out of the ordinary if i would have to make a comment."

The first vampiress on Sasuke's lap had his pants undone and started to caress the obvious bulge. He hissed out his reply when her tongue ran over the tip of his member, "I would say the girl I met myself was a stubborn one. Brushed me off as if I was hair in her face. She seemed more annoyed with my actions then turned on as well."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Oh, so my foolish little brother has found an interest in a female?" he mocked.

Sasuke replied, "You just said that you yourself found interest in a potential mate, so why cant I?"

"No reason at all, foolish _otouto_."

Itachi was wondering the same thing. It wasn't normally in their interest to select a mate; they brushed off all the other potential females without a second thought. Sasuke and himself were normally known as 'playboys' with anyone who knew anything about them. Sasuke usually had a female in his bed every other night, and Itachi couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feel of ecstasy every once in awhile. He also wondered where Sasuke got his blood lust from. Of course all vampires lust for blood, but only as a need of survival, where as Sasuke seems to enjoy the act of killing needless victims. Vampires have no need for more then a few pints of blood a night and they usually take it from a few people rather then just one. Itachineveer found pleasure in killing for fun. Perhaps Sasuke gets his actions from their father; a ruthless vampire noble who thought nothing on sparing a humans life. Perhaps he wouldn't be so violent if their mother was still alive; it didn't surprise Itachi though, humans only live for so long. Most people would also think that they would be half-breeds with having a human mother and a vampire father but the truth is, there is no such thing as a half-breed with vampires. You either are or aren't.

By the time Itachi left the room to head to his bed chambers, Sasuke was left in only a shirt while the three vampiress were completely naked and in the heat of their orgasms.

* * *

Itachi closed the double door to his bedroom and made his way to his bed before laying down and facing the ceiling. He crossed his ankles and put his arms behind his head while thinking of the vampiress he ran into the previous night.

Like Itachi told himself before, he normally didn't give into the thought of having a mate before, and now he was wondering why this one female could catch his interest in that manner. She was beautiful yes, but he has seen rarer beauty then she. Perhaps its just the unique look she had; her pink hair and emerald eyes that seemed to hold a swirling poison in their depths. Her choice in clothing was nothing special; she didn't flaunt her aspects, merely made them known.

"Her scent." Itachi decided.

That was what drew his attention to her. He could smell the blood in her veins; a bitter sweet smell that reminded him of all that is forbidden. Her natural scent was unique as well, underneath the obvious blood, she smelled sweet. A mixture of fruit and flowers.

All this thinking of her was making him anxious. Itachi got up and went to his window before leaping into the direction he remembered her hunting grounds were. He wanted her like nothing else and he wouldn't stop until she was his.

* * *

"I still don't see any reason why your complaining so much. So you have a couple suitors, you act as if its not to be expected, what with you suppose to be actually looking for a mate and all." Tenten looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye with a raised eyebrow.

"I just told you Tenten, I have no interest in finding someone at the moment. And even if I did, I want someone who I can fall in love with for the rest of my unknown lifetime rather then just someone to put up with. I know that's a rare thing to find with our kind, but I will be damned to the deepest hell if I give in before I do."

Sakura glared at the passing scenery as Tenten and her almost flew across the roofs. She knew her time of 'searching' was coming, though she was also in denial, for awhile. Sakura didn't want to end up like a good portion of the vampiress that never had the mate they wanted and end up blood bound to some stranger. A blood bond out of love with vampires is almost unheard of, but not completely. She would fight with all her strength to have that kind of bond.

Sakura thought of her mother. Her father was a ruthless, blood lusting vampire who commanded the utmost loyalty from her and her mother. He took her mother by force after she failed to find someone in the limited time period. Sakura grew up with images that would haunt the back of her mind forever growing up in that household, and she wanted nothing to do with that kind of life.

Tenten and her eventually elapsed into a conversation about Ino, though neither would ever be able to confess how that topic was brought up in the first place if asked. They made half insulted jokes about Ino's forgetfulness of their conditions to sunlight. They loved their friend dearly, but Tenten and Sakura couldn't help but have, otherwise thought of as rude comments, about any of the humans; friend or foe.

"So which suitor would you say was more handsome?" Tenten said in a teasing manner, after a moment of silence.

The sudden reminder of the two males made Sakura's blood boil. The feel of Sasuke's wondering hands and lips that still lingered on her skin was just more fuel to the fire of her anger. Sakura's eyes turned almost black as her hair darkened. Her fangs grew to a length where they were almost seen poking over her bottom lips as she ran faster over the rooftops leaving a confused and worried Tenten to catch up to her. The only thought on Sakura's mind at the moment was to kill.

Tenten cursed under her breath, she knew her friend was mad over having to choose a mate and for her to remind her only made it worse. Sakura wasn't in her right mind at the moment and there was no telling what she might do now that her vampiric side took front seat. It took a lot of years of training to force the more demonic side of a vampire away; even then, sometimes the strongest of vampires would still lose control when angered enough or at a dead end in a fight. Tenten knew if she didn't stop Sakura now, there would sure be hell to pay with the higher-ups.

* * *

All she could think was blood. How it would taste and feel on her tongue as she would drink. The feel of someones pulse under her fingertips, as it would slowly fade with the hearts beats, until it stopped all together. Sakura wanted to bathe herself in the red liquid and drown in the pleasure it gave her body. She wanted to smell the sweet tang of the blood as she cut her victims and watch as their body became painted in a red sea.

Sakura could smell the sweat and blood of a few humans from somewhere close by. She increased her speed and headed in the direction of the smell.

* * *

Tenten was using every curse she knew at the moment. Sakura was too fast for her to keep up and she lost her a few minutes ago. She knew she was going to be in deep trouble if she didn't find her and stop her blood lust rage. There was no telling what could come out of it, and that's what Tenten was scared of.

She suddenly caught the scent of blood; a lot of it and fresh. Tenten turned and ran in that direction as fast as she could get her legs to move.

* * *

It was the most wonderful thing. The screams, the fear, all of it. Sakura couldn't help but love it. The sound of their hearts as it played its last rhythm. The taste of their blood as it poured over her from the limbs she broke and tore off with her own two hands. Was there anything better for a vampire then this?

* * *

She never thought she would say that the sight of blood made her sick, but the sight that greeted Tenten almost made her regret ever being a vampire. There were body parts all over the secluded parking lot and there seemed no place left untouched that wasn't covered by blood. Her eyes scanned over the scene in front of her to the figure standing in the middle of it all covered from head to toe in the blood of the victims.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to face her friend, a clawed hand held by her mouth as she licked the blood off her index finger. She also had a large smirk on her face as if she was at her own birthday party and got the perfect present. Some present. Tenten called out her name again and took a few steps toward her friend until she was stopped by a few other figures who decided to show up.

Tenten froze and looked at the rouge vampires in slight fright; no doubt here from the smell of fresh blood. Sakura looked calm as ever as she eyed them up while licking the rest of her fingers. Her eyes were almost raven black when one of the vampires charged at her. Tenten called out to her friend but before she could take a step, a brush of wind and the head of the rouge that charged at Sakura was rolling back to the other five vampires. Tenten's eyes widened at the person standing over the body, while Sakura looked disappointed with a frown on her face.

"I suggest you all leave...now." came the strong voice of the vampire prince, Uchiha Itachi.

The rouge vampires hesitated until his red eyes glared at them. They may be half mindless fools, but even they knew not to disobey the princes orders.

Itachi glanced at Tenten before turning his attention on Sakura. He eyed her blood covered form and looked at the massacre around them. At least thirty people were torn apart and laying in random places. Itachi sighed and looked back at Sakura as he started to take a few steps toward her. Tenten just watched from a far, knowing she couldn't do anything for her friend even if she wanted to.

When Itachi was within arms reach he slowly lifted a finger to drag it across her cheek. He smirked as he licked the blood off his finger. Sakura glared at him as her body and eyes turned back to normal. Sakura blinked twice before her eyes widened as she took a look around her. She gulped and tears started to form in her eyes; no doubt she was the one who caused such a scene. Sakura looked back into Itachi's eyes as he took a step closer, their bodies almost touching. His hand cupped her cheek and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before gripping around the back of her neck. Sakura's tears started to fall down her cheeks as Itachi pulled her face closer and kissed her. It was a slow, lingering kiss but all the meaning in the world was forced into it.

Sakura started to break into sobs at this point. Itachi pulled back and stared at her face for a moment before saying, "I can assure you _Sakura..._you are at your most beautiful at this moment and if I would have my way, you would already be mine. I shall court you properly though, as I have not lost all sense of manners. I shall see you very shortly for a proper date. Good night for now my lady." Itachi bowed to both females before disappearing.

Tenten was still in a state of slight shock but quickly recovered and ran to Sakura who had fallen to her knees in tears.

"Sakura...I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder to stop you."

Sakura wiped her eyes with her sleeve as Tenten helped her to her feet.

"Its alright Tenten, there wasn't anything you really could have done. Can you help me home please?"

"Sure."

Tenten helped her friend into her apartment and laid her in bed and double checked that her friend was fine before leaving to her own home.

Sakura laid in bed for the next two hours staring blankly at the same spot on her ceiling. She couldn't believe she lost control, and over something so trivial as a suitor. Sakura sighed and figured she would have to choose sooner or later before rolling over on her side and falling asleep. Hopefully the date Itachi promised wouldn't turn out too bad.

* * *

**Thx again for the reviews!**

**Otouto: younger brother**

**Aniki: older brother**

Kami-Inu:Yes, Sasuke is a bit pushy, he seems to me the type of person who gets annoyed and angry when things don't go the way he wants them to, and Sakura's reactions weren't exactly what Sasuke wanted. The silly boy wants nothing more then for her to fall at his feet and beg for him to take her as his. Love your reviews!

OnyxBabe101:Sorry there wasn't much Itachi in the last chap, i just wanted to introduce him into the plot.

mikorena:Glad you loved the last chapter; sorry i had to end it like that and almost make you cry. I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy you a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so sorry for such the long wait, but with two daughters and lots of housework to be done its hard to find time to relax and get some writing done. **

**I have changed this story into an ItaSaku as the final pairing because 1: the votes don't lie and 2: I was tired of all the itasakusasu ending with sasuke always winning. Well, without further adue I shall start the story.**

* * *

"Oh my god! Sakura this dress is perfect!"

"Ino, I am not wearing that, its more like a nightgown then an evening dress. And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not wearing a dress?" replied Sakura to her over jubilant friend.

Sakura's friends came over to help her get ready for her date with the older Uchiha prince, Hinata and Tenten dragged by Ino of course. Ino was busy fussing over what Sakura is going to wear for the date, while Hinata agreed to do her hair and make-up. Tenten was shaking in her suppressed laughter at her pink-haired friends predicaments. Sakura sat on her bed as she watched Ino throw clothes from her closet all over her -once clean- bedroom, occasionally picking a dress out to show Sakura. Needless to say she was not happy with any of Ino's choices.

"S-Sakura, um...perhaps y-you should just wear a...um dress to ah..a-appease Ino? S-She wont um...r-really stop u-until you do." came Hinatas slight advice.

Sakura fell backwards on her bed with a plop. "I know Hinata, but I am not wearing a dress, period. I don't even want to go on this stupid date. Who's to say he wont try to force a blood bind as soon as he gets his hands on me?" she asked her friends.

Tenten finally spoke up, "Oh come on Sakura! You know your blood would just reject it. You have until your next birthday until the blood binding seal actually works in the first place, your just making excuses."

When a male vampire tries to force a binding seal on a vampiress before her time is over, her blood rejects the seal. The female vampire has to be willing to blood bind with the male for the seal to have any affect before her next birthday. After her next birthday, her blood becomes susceptible to the seal whether shes willing or not, which is why males can only force a female in a blood binding after her appointed time period. _Doesn't stop most men from trying though_, thought Sakura with a scowl.

"Well, what about this then Sakura?" came Ino's voice as she was walking back out of the closet.

Sakura sat up on her elbows to look at what Ino picked out this time. Her eyes widened. The dress was her mothers. She gave it to Sakura when she grew enough to wear it, only a year or two before she was hunted and killed. The dress was a black corset top with a ruffled bottom from the hips to her knees. A dark crimson sash around the waist that matched the small crisscross ribbons on the back of the corset top. It was truly beautiful.

"Uh, sure?" was the only reply Sakura could get out of her mouth. Ino jumped and screamed a 'yes' while hanging the dress on the door before she pulled Sakura up off the bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

Ino yelled at Sakura, "Now hurry and clean up, we still have your hair and make-up!" while closing the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later Sakura was out of the shower and in the dress that Ino picked out. She sat in front of her vanity while Hinata pulled her hair into a maiden bun at the top of her head with a few bangs to frame her face. She added black beads and a crimson rose in the bun before she started on her make-up.

Hinata added a small amount of blush to her cheeks before she put a light shade of red lipstick on her lips. She added a dark gray, glittered eyeshadow and thick mascara to her eyes. Hinata surveyed her work before she told Sakura to open her eyes.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit Hinata did a great job, though she looked more ready for a ball then just a simple date. _Yeah right, just a simple date my ass_, Sakura thought with a frown. Hinata mistook her frown for disappointment with her looks.

"Ah...d-do you n-not like it S-Sakura?" she asked worried.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Hinata's reflection in the mirror, "No, no...I love it Hinata, thanks." she smiled. Hinata gave a hesitant smile before she let Sakura up from the chair.

"You look good girl." Tenten said. "Perfect." came Ino's comment.

Sakura gave a smirk before she turned around to survey herself in the mirror one more time before they heard the doorbell ring.

"Your knight awaits." Ino said with a sly smirk.

"Don't you mean wolf in sheep's clothing?" came Sakuras sarcastic reply. Hinata and Tenten pushed her out of the bedroom toward the front door trying to contain their laughter.

Ino opened the door while throwing her arms up in enthusiasm, "Why hello there handsome."

Itachi stood in the doorway with an apathetic look. He had a black button up shirt and black trousers on. Sakura suddenly felt overdressed and blushed when his eyes landed on her. She self-consciously tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Itachi smirked, "You look lovely tonight."

Sakura gave a hesitant smile before Ino started pushing her out the door with a grin.

"You two better behave yourselves!" Sakura gave Ino a glare over her shoulder as she followed Itachi to his car.

* * *

Itachi took Sakura to a night club called 'Sinners Corner.' It was the new and popular club in the downtown area of Konoha.

Itachi parked his car while Sakura looked nervously at the long line to the entrance of the club. He went around and opened the passenger door with a smirk. Sakura took his outstretched hand and stepped out. Itachi closed and locked his car with the keys before tucking her hand on his folded arm.

When they got to the entrance, the bouncer of the club bowed his head to Itachi before letting them through. He didn't miss the questioning look Sakura sent.

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk, "To answer your silent question, I happen to own this club." Sakura just nodded.

Sakura looked around the club in awe. She didn't find the need to go to any clubs so this was a first for her. It was large with two open floored balconies to over look the dance floor. The DJ was on a raised platform in the middle of the large dance floor with crystal lights hanging around the platform like a curtain. Sakura could feel the floor move to the beat of the music. There was a bar to the far right of the room with neon light strings around it. People were rubbing body to bodies while they danced and drank.

Itachi lead her to the back of the club in the VIP lounge. When they walked into the room there was a wide-screen TV on the opposite wall. The whole left side of the wall was made of one-way mirrors with two chairs sitting against it. On the right side of the wall were two sofas and a small bar.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I grab ourselves a drink."

Sakura took a seat on one of the sofas and watched the people dance through the glass. Itachi went over to the mini bar while pouring them two glasses of Bloody Mary's. He took both glasses and went to sit next to her while she took her glass that he offered. Itachi sat back and intently watched as Sakura sipped at her drink with a small smirk.

Sakura caught his look and asked, "What?"

Itachi's smirk grew as he looked away to watch the people on his dance floor. He started to wonder what it would feel like to dance with Sakura. The feel of her body rubbing up against his, their breath melding together as they swayed closely to the music. Itachi looked back at her with a heated look. She fidgeted under his gaze and asked again.

"You come as quite the surprise to me, I must admit. I don't know what it is about you that attracts me so. I have never in my life felt the need to be with a mate, until I gazed at you. I will be honest with you Sakura, though we have only just met, I plan to make you mine."

Sakura felt a little uncomfortable after his small declaration so she decided to get out of the room and dance. Itachi followed her to the middle of the floor and stood behind her while she started to sway to the beat. His hands trailed the curves of her body as his mouth drew ghost whispers on her skin. Sakura felt herself get lost in the rhythm while she moved her body in a sensual bliss against Itachi's. The music seemed to call out to the vampires in the club, as if a hidden message written deep in the lyrics for their inner demons sexual pleasure. All thoughts forgotten in the silent lips of the messenger as the bodies moved together while another vampire prince watched the couple from the shadows.

* * *

**AHH!! I am oh so sorry its so short, but you guys have just waited soo long for the next chapter and i just wanted to get it to you asap..and to add to it, i had to leave it on a cliffhanger. i am the worst writer in the world to you ppl and i apologize sincerely.**

**Much love though, don't forget to review and yell at me for the long wait and any ideas you might have.**

**-Kyori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I have a lot on my mind these last few days and taking care of my 2yr and 3 mth old all by myself. So again, sorry and without further wait here's the next Chapter.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Really he couldn't. How high was the chance that Itachi and himself were actually after the same female. Apparently very. _Doesn't matter,_thought Sasuke. He can admit that Itachi was the better of the two of them, but he would be damned again if he let Itachi steal the one thing Sasuke wanted most. And that was _her._

He watched from the back corner of the bar. The way it was seated would shield him from view unless they were actively looking for him. The lights also helped with the way they stopped there illumination just on the seat to his right.

Sasuke sat and watched the way they would grind together with the music. The way Itachi's eyes seemed to glow when Sakura would touch him. The way Sakura's lips were parted while she breathed, and the way her eyes would slowly close when Itachi would kiss her skin lightly. They seemed not to notice the way the other male vampires eyes would linger on Sakura's form, but he did. Sasuke didnt like it one bit. Of course with her in the older vampire princes arms, no one would dare think to touch her, but Sasuke knew as soon as she was alone there would be trouble. They may not be able to bind her to them but they can still do unholy things to her. The thought made Sasuke livid. He would let no other claim what was his. Not even his own brother.

The song ended and the DJ took a break. Itachi kissed Sakura's cheek as she left and made her way to the restroom, Sasuke's eyes on her form the whole way. He moved to a closer position to the restroom while making sure to stay out of his brothers sight. Normally a vampire would be able to sense who was in a room if they knew the other vampire well enough, but there were too many for anyone to pinpoint who was who in the club.

Sasuke kept one eye on the restroom entrance and the other on Itachi's whereabouts and waited.

Five minutes later Sakura walked out of the bathroom only to feel a cool breeze and then darkness. He carried her bridal style as he ran out of the club and over the roof tops. Sakura was his, and he would make sure of that. Sasuke would lock her away until the moment came when he could force her in a blood bind to him if that is what it took. He wouldn't let Itachi beat him again. He would stop at nothing to make Sakura his mate.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the feel of soft silk sheets and a light melody of a music box. She rolled over with her eyes still closed and curled into the blankets as she listened to the song. She recognised it as 'moonlight sonata,' one of her favorites. Sakura was halfway back into her dreams when she awake with a jolt. She quickly sat up when she remembered she didn't own any silk sheets. This was defiantly not her room. She was laying wrapped up in the covers of a queen sized bed with a dark, almost black, purple bed spread. There was a nightstand on either side of her bed with a lamp and a few page-marked books. The left side of the room showed an open door that led into a wide bathroom. Next to the door sat a desk with more books and another small lamp. A large bookshelf with even more books and a few other objects stood to the right of the desk. There was a double door to the front part of the room which was directly in front of the bed. The right side of the wall contained a few chairs and a small table that the music box sat innocently on. Behind the chairs was a large window.

Sakura blinked and slowly pulled the covers off her body only to realise she was not wearing the dress she wore when Itachi showed up for their date. Puzzled as to what happened, she slowly put her feet to the floor and stood up. She gazed around the rooms perimeter but nothing looked familiar. Sakura walked over to the window and looked outside. It was dark out which told her she wasn't asleep long or she slept much longer then she would like. There was nothing but a barricade of trees. With no answers as to where she was, she turned toward the double doors and walked over to them. Sakura grabbed the handle of one door and pulled. She stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways. The lights didn't give off much light but Sakura could see just as well as a cat. There were a few paintings on the walls between every door, Sakura counted four doors on the opposite side of the wall her room was on and one on either side of her door. She turned her head to listen for any noises she might pick up but heard nothing more then the settling noises of the house. Sakura took a few steps down to her right. As she came to the adjacent hallway she took a left, keeping close to the wall as she kept her ears open.

It happened before she could even take another breath. One instant she was walking the hall and the next she was up against the wall with a monster size of a dog against her bearing its fangs and snarling at her face**(1)**. She tried to push the dog off but he would only snarl louder. She looked both directions of the hallway and saw Sasuke leaning against the doorway of another room. He was smirking at her. _Damned bastard, I should have known,_Sakura thought while scowling at him. Sasukes smirk widened as he started aproaching her. As he stopped a few feet from her leaning form, the dog backed up a little but continued to bear its fangs at her. Sasuke waved his hand and the dog slowly walked away making sure to keep an eye on her incase she decided to attack his master.

Sasuke continued to smirk as he held out a hand to her. Sakura frowned as she turned her head away and stood up herself. She heard a chuckle and snapped her head toward him.

"I like them when their stubborn and feisty." he said with that annoying smirk still attached.

"What in the hells do you want? Why in the hells am I here and where?" Sakura spat at him.

"You. To be my mate, and one of the many hideaways I use to get away from my damned brother." he told her bluntly.

Sakura blinked. "What would make you think I would ever be your mate? Your nothing but an arrogant asshole." She scowled.

Sasuke walked up to her, leaving only an inch or two between their bodies. He grabbed her upper arm in a nonbruising but tight hold as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"It would be in your best interest if you co-operated with me. I want you, plain and simple. We wouldn't want to see any of your precious little friends hurt because you refused to play along, now would we?"

* * *

To say Itachi was in a bad mood would be an understatement. After 10 minutes of waiting for Sakura to return to his side he decided to check on her. Something wasn't right. When he noticed no sign of her presence he relised she wasn't even in the club anymore, and he didn't take her for someone to leave on a date without a word. As Itachi was making his way to the exit of the club with his Sharingan bright in rage, Sasuke's concubine vampires decided to latch onto his arms and restrain him. They were the same whores he had with him last night. As they tried to persuade him into 'a good time' the only thought in his mind was to kill a certain _otouto_ of his as he glared toward the exit.

* * *

**1. Just in case your all wondering why Sakura didn't sense the dog before he jumped on her...well, just remember who owns the dog; Sasuke.**

_**otouto**_**: little brother**

**Im absolutely, positively, so sincerely sorry that this is so short, but I'm putting this story on hold until I get some things at home straightened out. Please forgive me and know that I shall not abandon this, if anyone is even still interested. Please leave a review for me as i would still very much appreciate it and thanks again.**

**-Kyori Hokusai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, so sorry its been such a long while, but here's the next chapter I know you all have been waiting for.**

**IMPORTANT note at the end: please read it..**

* * *

A fist slammed into the wall creating a small maze of cracks and a few pieces of plaster to fall to the floor. Hard breathing and another slam, this time leaving a few small specks of blood. Red eyes glared at the hole in the wall, mind filled with raged thoughts. To say Itachi was pissed would be an understatement. He was beyond furious with his little brother. To think they were actually after the same woman. Itachi would rather not bring his brother pain, contrary to peoples beliefs, he does love him. There would be hell to pay though for this act, Itachi wanted no other and he wouldn't stand for Sasuke standing in his way this time, he gave up enough for Sasuke's immature, selfishness.

Itachi took another deep breath to calm himself before stepping away from the beaten wall to go sit in one of the armchairs in the study. Chin resting on his knuckles as he thought, hes searched everywhere he could think of with no sign of his future mate or little brother. Two days and nights have passed since Sakura was kidnapped from under his nose, Itachi would hate to think what could have happened to her in that time with Sasuke, his little brother isn't known for his patience.

A soft sound of a tap on glass broke his concentration. Itachi looked to his left and saw one of his ravens on the outside window sill. He stared at it for a moment before he got up to open the window. The raven gave a loud _'CAW' _before looking Itachi in the eye showing him the scene of the building Sakura was being held in.

Itachi blinked as he was let out of the small illusion and watched the bird fly away in the direction the building was located. A soft rustle of clothing and Itachi was following the bird over rooftops and trees.

* * *

The sound of a book being slammed shut echoed in the room. Sakura sighed as she threw the book onto the table with the other stacks. She was bored with just reading all day and not to mention she was still mad at Sasuke for there last argument.

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke continued to smirk as he held out a hand to her. Sakura frowned as she turned her head away and stood up herself. She heard a chuckle and snapped her head toward him._

_"I like them when their stubborn and feisty." he said with that annoying smirk still attached._

_"What in the hells do you want? Why in the hells am I here and where?" Sakura spat at him._

_"You. To be my mate, and one of the many hideaways I use to get away from my damned brother." he told her bluntly._

_Sakura blinked. "What would make you think I would ever be your mate? Your nothing but an arrogant asshole." She scowled._

_Sasuke walked up to her, leaving only an inch or two between their bodies. He grabbed her upper arm in a nonbruising but tight hold as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. _

_"It would be in your best interest if you co-operated with me. I want you, plain and simple. We wouldn't want to see any of your precious little friends hurt because you refused to play along, now would we?" Sasuke glared with a stoic face, voice like liquid steel._

_Sakura glared daggers at him. To think he would even think of putting her friends in harms way just to get her to co-operate. There was no way she would ever want him as her mate. Flashbacks of her father ran through her head causing her to yell and push him away. Sasuke took a couple steps back and stared; waiting. _

_"Do whatever you like, my friends wont be taking care of that easily. I refuse now and in the future. You will never have me!" she yelled and made a dash down the hallway._

_Sasuke smirked and walked after her, taunting with calls filled with innuendo's. Sakura continued to run. As she passed a corner into another hallway a large mass landed on her back with a loud growl. The second time she failed to notice the enormous dog. __**What the hell is this thing breed from, a werewolf?! **__Sakura shouted in her mind as she struggled to get the dog off her._

_Footsteps sounded behind her and then her world turned black._

_(End Flashback)_

When Sakura awoke she found herself back in this room. She hasn't seen him since then. The only person she's seen was a maid who looked in her seventies who brought her blood packets every so often, she didn't seem on a certain schedule to bring them. Sakura could tell the woman didn't like her, and truthfully she didn't care much. All she wanted was to get out of this damned place.

Sakura leaned back in the chair and put her feet on the small table as she looked out the window to her right. The barricade of trees didn't leave much else to look at, but she could still see a little bit of the darkened sky and the moon that shown through the branches. Sakura knew she couldn't get out, shes already tried three times to escape and all ended with her waking back up in this room. She could still feel the illusion of the headache she got every time she opened her eyes, though whether it was Sasuke himself or someone else who caught her, she never got the chance to notice.

She sighed again as she brought her feet back to the floor and got up to walk over to the bed. _At least it isn't as uncomfortable as the environment is_, she thought as she fell backwards with her feet dangling off the side of the bed, toes brushing the hardwood floor. Sakura stared up at the ceiling as she dared the thought of hopeing Itachi came to her rescue, she hated being the useless one, but it seemed there would be no other option.

Sakura entertained these thoughts, along with counting how many pieces she could cut Sasuke into, until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was the sound of branches breaking as Itachi landed on one of the trees surrounding the building the raven lead him to. The bird landed on a branch above Itachi, giving a soft rustle of his wings before he disappeared in a swirl of black fire. Itachi paid it no mind as his eyes surveyed the building. Sakura was somewhere in there and who knows what traps or creatures Sasuke has around to keep it that way.

* * *

The sound of a knock and a door opening woke Sakura from her restless sleep. The maid woman, as Sakura came to call her since she never learned her name, dropped a few packets of blood on one of the end tables. Sakura just lay there and watched her as she quickly turned and left the room without any wondering glances. She didn't have the urge to get up at all so she lay there for a few moments until her stomach found the need to remind her of the food substance.

Sakura was halfway through her second packet before she had a small electrical shock through her body, and this time she knew who it was; Itachi was here. At first she was shocked, then excited, and then when the chance of Sasuke knowing he was here too came, she panicked a little. Sakura blinked and thought of why she should worry if he did know, before she snapped herself out of her thoughts and got up to walk to the door. Before she got the chance to open it though, it opened itself.

Standing in front of her in the open doorway was Itachi. He surveyed the room and then looked her over, making Sakura blush a little bit, she was wearing a skimpy nightgown she had no choice to put on when she found her own clothes gone. Just as Itachi was about to take her arm and get her out of the building a voice was heard from a few feet down the hall.

"Aniki, why is this not a surprise." came Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall; arms crossed, a stoic face, red eyes on Itachi.

"Foolish little brother, I have come for my mate. If you value your life you will let us leave without conflict." Itachi spoke as he turned toward his brother, face just as stoic and voice monotoned.

Sakura just stared between the two; eyes wide, mouth slightly opened, half thinking of a way to escape without either noticing and half wondering when she suddenly became Itachi's mate.

Sasuke smirked, "I wasn't aware of her agreeing to be your mate. Perhaps you should go look for one elsewhere, I already planned to take her for myself."

For a moment the air seemed to fall a few degrees in temperature, then all hell broke loose as the brothers started their fight.

For Sakura, it felt all too fast, one moment they were staring each other down and the next there was a huge hole in the wall with both brothers fighting on the other side. Sure she was a vampire and could move with superhuman speed, but even she was astounded with how fast they moved. Sakura looked at them preoccupied with their fight and then at her surroundings before she saw her chance and bolted down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the two brothers.

As Sakura ran down a maze of hallways she could still faintly hear the sounds of their fight. Finally she saw a door, through the window she could see it lead outside to the side of the large building. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob a large dark mass sent her to the hard floor. Sharp jaws sank into her upper arm before she threw the dog off. It was the same one she ran into the first night she was here. The dog jumped back from her punch and jumped back at her just as all four paws hit the floor. Sakura dodged its fangs and kicked it in the stomach sending it back to the floor with a yelp. She took the small chance and opened the door to the outside. Before she could get too far the dog was sending her face first into the dirt again. Sakura continued to wiggle her body to get a good hit but the dog was using its massive body and weight to keep her still. When it went to get a better grip she elbowed it in the chest making the dog fly back and hit the side of the building, knocking it out.

Sakura got up as fast as she could and ran, sounds of walls breaking, fading into the distance.

* * *

**Ah yes, I know, very short, but I shall end it there anyway. Yes I mean end as in the end of the story, but dont worry there will be a sequel to come that will fill in all the blanks and questions of this story, so please hold up until then. And let me know of any questions you do have, this way I can make sure to answer them all in the sequel.**

**I'm actually going to change the pairing on this to just Sakura and then the sequel will be Ita/Saku. And I promise you shall see more ppl in the sequel too, like; Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and . for all those who miss them. **

**I'm also going to put up a poll for more suitors, cause we cant have Sakura running around in her state with just two suitors..so go to my profile and take a look and pick on who else you want to 'take a liking' to our little blood blossom. (no pun intended)**

**Special thanks to the reviewers:**

**So as always please leave some reviews as they make me very happy and give me the urge to continue this. Feel free to throw virtual objects at my cranium too. ^. ~ **

**Much love, **

**Kyori**


End file.
